1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process apparatus and a mutual insurance method performed by the process apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a process apparatus capable of simplifying the insurance process and a mutual insurance method performed by the process apparatus.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
In the modern society, insurance has become a kind of economical systems of social security in free-economy countries. By paying a certain amount of insurance premium at regular intervals, people can get claim payment of insurance when they have any accidents so that they themselves or their families will not face great difficulties in life.
Traditional insurance systems have a problem of insufficient insurance coverage, which makes it impossible to satisfy insurance demands of the general public. Accordingly, the mutual insurance emerges under such circumstances to solve the problem of insufficient insurance coverage. The concept of the mutual insurance is that, applicants having the same insurance demands are collected together as an insurance group, and in case any mutual-aid person of this insurance group suffers from an accident, other mutual-aid persons of this set will pay a certain amount of insurance premium to accomplish the purpose of mutual insurance. However, the conventional mutual insurance has a number of limitations on ages of the applicants and the deferred period. Hence, when the age of an mutual-aid person is out of the age limits or suffers from an accident within the deferred period, the conventional mutual insurance would fail to receive the applicant's insurance application or refund the gross insurance premium amount that the applicant has participated.
The operational process (e.g., the insurance application, insurance verification, collection of the insurance premium, claim payment and etc.) of either the traditional insurance systems or the mutual insurance needs intervention of massive manpower. Such an operation mode with manpower intervention not only increases the operational cost of insurance companies, but also tends to cause various drawbacks. For example, the insurance information might be deliberately disguised by insurance employees, the insurance premium be wangled by the insurance employees or the insurance benefits be embezzled by some malicious persons. This adds to many risks to the insurance which has been originally established with good intention.
Thanks to development of the network technologies, conventional insurance schemes have already performed the front-end operations of the insurance process (e.g., the insurance application) via a network, so as to reduce the intervention of manpower. U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,024 titled “METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR FACILITATING BUYER-DRIVEN PURCHASE ORDERS ON A COMMERCIAL NETWORK SYSTEM” discloses a buyer-driven commerce that is related to the increasingly prevailing captive insurance in the insurance field. All these technologies are new transaction modes that are developed with the increased consumer sovereignty and transaction information symmetry. Unfortunately, technical difficulties in integration with the network technologies still exist for the back-end of the insurance process, i.e., the insurance verification, collection of insurance premium and claim payment.
Accordingly, an urgent need remains in the art for a popular and open insurance platform, which has the network technologies and the insurance process integrated together to make the insurance information completely open and transparent, provide a variety of policies capable of satisfying the applicants' demands and allow users to pay the insurance premium in an electronic way. Thereby, the insurance risks of the applicants and the underwriting risks of the insurance companies can be effectively decreased, and the insurance demands of the applicants can be satisfied.